


本能

by oneandonlylilith



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandonlylilith/pseuds/oneandonlylilith
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 17





	本能

A大最近兴起了一股暗网风。冬天的校园里，正值流感肆意的季节，在大街上行走的人流也越来越稀疏。如果你偶尔在空荡荡的大街上碰上了老相识，大多数人都会拉下口罩和围巾神神秘秘地多嘴一句最近有没有找到绿色通道，这听起来是个很奇怪的问题，但A大生们在彼此之间往往总能收获会心一笑。

绿色通道就是指正在A大流行的暗网。说是暗网，倒也没有人在那里从事什么非法人体器官贩卖的交易，无非只是以青少年无处释放的性欲为中心建立的一个大学生网站。打开各大直播平台，漂亮主播们高高的衣领都快没过了脖子，那些以性暗示或明示为卖点的直播内容好像已经遥远地遗留在了上个世纪。可是只要存在买卖就会存在伤害，鲜活的肉体会在人们小小的手机屏幕上永存，不管怎么辗转反侧地进行打击，总能以惊人的生命力继续存活下去，像石缝中疯长的绿苔藓，又脏又湿却带着一股顽强的生命力，真正地诠释了什么样的精神可以用野火烧不尽春风吹又生来形容。

学生会主席金道英是在上周末才知道具体的网址地址的。没有人主动告诉他，他也不会向谁去问。很多人一直都在他背后议论他是个假正经，对他给予给每个人平均的关心表示嗤之以鼻，他也从来都懒得去辩解什么。有时候他也会想，活在别人嘴巴里的他可能也有真实的一面吧，但对于他来说并不是很重要。因为没有人肯告诉他暗网的地址，所以得到正确的入口费了很大一番周折。即使是伪装成新生在校园论坛里隐秘的发帖，也收获了很多惊讶于“居然有人连这都不知道”的嘲笑，但这个世界上总是有好心人的存在，所以道英最后还是顺利地摸到了通向里世界的入口。并不是真的对那些事情有多感兴趣，金道英交往过好几任女朋友，不会像性欲无从宣泄只能寄托于窄小湿热的手机屏幕的大部分普男一般可怜兮兮，但是大家都知道的东西自己不知道未免会让人感到很丢脸，所以他踌躇再三，还是选择一个人在宿舍时反锁上了屋门点开了那个躺在备忘录里很久的网址。

是很老土的网站界面，像是因为没钱维护网站一样破败和简陋，和一般情况下会选择的pornhub的差距都不知道大到了哪里去，但卖点在于用户都是大学生，很可能屏幕那一头的人就是你一直魂牵梦萦的暗恋对象。金道英无聊地点进专门的直播专区，在首页迅速划拉一番后点进了一个用户的页面，抱着几乎没有的期待想打发掉这一个独自一人的无趣的下午。

光是点进去观看就已经需要付费，金道英在心里暗骂了一声，但在看到主播本人以后气倒也消了一大半。主播看起来不怎么会拍照，封面比她本人的姿色要逊色不少，如果说封面是那种街上会看到的小美女，那么点进来以后看到本尊的人们都会在心里大喊一声赚了赚了。应该是还没有直播过几次的新手吧，看起来很没有经验的样子，摄像头固定的很不稳定，映入眼帘的首先是一个白花花的小屁股，塞好了很大一簇狐狸尾巴晃来晃去，劣质的水手服短到只遮住了胸部，奶白色的过膝袜下隐隐可以看出荧光粉色的指甲油。女主角把脸转过来很害羞地对着屏幕在一下一下地摇着屁股，头发上还夹了看起来是在十元店买的都脱了线的猫耳。如果是想扮猫的话也应该塞好猫尾巴吧。金道英在心里吐槽。她的腿部紧紧地并在了一起，虽然并不丰满的屁股已经一览无遗，但黑色的短裙紧紧地遮住了前面关键的地方。屈在一起的小腿看起来很直形状也很漂亮，忍不住会让人浮想联翩掰开来会是什么样子。

再仔细端详端详她的脸，不仅直播没有经验，连化妆好像都不太会。这个女孩的眼睛很大，美瞳说不清是滑片了还是根本盖不住她的瞳孔。眼妆化的乱七八糟，一堆亮闪闪的亮片赘余在本来就很漂亮的眼睛上，倒显得很多余了，脸看起来红的有些过分，不知道是打了腮红还是过于紧张。“容容觉得冷吗？”很多人在互动栏里这样问她。

原来这个女孩叫容容啊。金道英这才抬起眼睛看了一眼ID栏，面无表情地对名为“容容71”的用户按下了收藏。她很慌忙地摇了摇头回答不冷不冷，一边揽过大大的狐狸尾巴盖住自己像纸片一样薄的腰，撅起来的小屁股一下子就在镜头前完完全全地暴露无疑。金道英注意到她的身体一直在发抖，耳朵却已经红的像要烧起来了一样。“不冷的话容容就脱掉更多衣服给大家看看嘛。”陆陆续续有这样的发言在互动栏里起哄，女孩的眼圈居然马上就红了一眶，反射着一层薄薄的雾气用眼睛委屈地说不要。“容容是平胸....衣服下的东西没什么好看的。”她的句尾拉的很长，声音很轻也很小心翼翼，不知道是说话语气本来就是这样还是刻意来扮可怜。“你的屁股也挺瘪的。”金道英在心里暗暗地吐槽，却始终没在互动栏里说出一句话，“啊！谢谢DY19960201先生的打赏，容容喜欢你～”女孩突然坐直了身子对着打赏栏念出一串拗口的id，用两只手托住脸撅起嘴巴像是要亲亲的样子，还不忘用手捂住前面的裙子。

啊...被发现了啊。金道英在心里苦笑，他第一次使用这种直播软件，不知道还会有主播感谢打赏的这种环节，同时也在心里后悔这个id透露太多个人信息了，一向谨慎又警觉的自己怎么会犯这样低级的错误呢？互动栏里的用户们依旧在说着荤话起哄，看着一连串的污言秽语逐渐让自己的id被彻底掩盖才稍稍放了点心。“想要掀开容容前面的裙子看一看。”“是怎么把这么大的尾巴往自己屁股里塞的？”“那个粉红色的电动棒，容容平时自己在家会用那个来自慰吧，真是淫荡的小女孩呢。”“好想看容容自慰……”女孩的眼睛依旧含满雾气，眼角和鼻尖红的让人心疼，漂亮的小腿好像因为害怕在一颤一颤，弹幕却依旧是不堪入目的满屏骚扰。“那个，是把凉凉的润滑油涂在手指上，然后一点一点地伸进去扩张，能够放进去几根手指后就一鼓作气地把尾巴塞进去……”容容小声地回答刚才的问题，身子一抖一抖的同时尾巴还在晃来晃去，脖子上的项圈好像勒起来太紧了所以声音很奇怪。“是自己一个人做的吗？还是有别的男人来帮你？如果你男朋友知道你背着他在网上做这样的直播，一定会生气地骂容容是个婊子吧？”“这女人本来就是那种疯狂的援交女嘛，好女孩怎么会来这里做这种直播呢，没准正好超级喜欢滥交呢。”“没有，容容一直都是一个人，请不要这样污蔑容容……”像是想要豁出去了一样，容容一狠心就扯下了碍事的尾巴，撅着白白的屁股翻出来了那根粉红色的电动棒，又湿又红的圆圆的穴口正对着镜头还在往外流水，显得淫荡又可爱，雪白的腰窝里有一处明显的红印子，果然刚刚其实是在说谎吧。糟糕。道英下意识地往休闲裤里面抓了一把，果不其然那里已经有了难以违背的生理反应，有什么东西开始耀武扬威地探出头来。容容笨拙地把震动棒一点一点地塞进刚刚塞尾巴的地方，因为已经扩张地很好了所以整个过程很顺利。“大家……大家想要看第几档的呢？”

屏幕一下子就被满屏的最高档刷满了。金道英不禁摇了摇头，真是一群不懂得欲擒故纵的蠢家伙。女孩踌躇地按下了最高的那档，一瞬间从来没有听到过的嗡嗡声就响彻了整个空旷的宿舍。“停……停下来，容容……容容要坏掉了……”女主角细细的手指紧紧地抠住薄薄的桌布，喉咙里发出滑腻又绵长的几句呻吟，害的金道英也慌忙摩挲了几下自己已经按耐不住的前端。容容像小狗一样趴在地上，屁股撅的高高的，面前有一面大大的落地镜，既可以让她看清楚自己的表情，也可以让观众看清楚她镜子里的表情。“容容好骚啊，看到镜子里的自己了吗，好像小母狗哦。”“骚货，只是干后面就叫的这么欢，干前面的话流的水都要把按摩棒泡烂了吧？”女孩的脸红的很夸张，耳朵更是红的像要滴血，身子却还是在不停地颤抖。道英注意到了她的表情，就像是漫画里的ahei颜那样夸张，因为主人公很漂亮所以显得更让人意乱情迷，这让道英也忍不住按下了截图键保存在了相册里。想从镜子里看看水手服下隐瞒起来的乳粒是不是因为布料的摩挲已经开始完全的颤栗，正在渴求一双不知道属于谁的大手的爱抚，不反光的布料却紧紧地遮住了容容的胸口，让人恨不得一把抓过这件劣质的衣服彻底地撕碎。“看着镜子，容容现在像什么呀？”镜子里的小猫耳朵抖了一抖，脖子上的项圈前的铃铛开始咣当咣当地响。“容容……容容是小猫。”“胡说八道，容容是小母狗，看看你的骚样子，生下来就是要被人狠狠地操的。”“屁股撅得那么高，就是很想被狠狠地操一顿吧，前面肯定空虚的一直都在流水，不如把自己和镜头都转向窗户外好了，让路过的人看看你这幅欲求不满的样子进来帮帮你。”“没有……没有人，容容只会自己玩自己。”女孩好像很执着这一点，一直大喘着气也要回答出这一句话。

待道英终于在自己手上交待出一把白浊时，容容也停下了按摩棒的震动，开始穿好了裙子和外套。“要结束直播了吗？”“什么时候还会再来？”“刚才的话都是开玩笑的，不会真的生气了吧。”“好喜欢容容，等到发生活费的话第一时间会来打赏的。”乱七八糟的弹幕又填满屏幕了，女孩一边跪坐在地上整理一地的狼藉，一边挽起长长的头发。“最近很忙……直播的时间可能很少，大家如果想和我联系可以靠打赏一定金额得到联系方式。”容容依旧紧紧地捂着裙子的前端，道英注意到了她淡粉色的脚指甲。有什么东西不对劲。道英在心里想。

一个奇妙的念头在脑海里升起，突突地冒上了太阳穴。金道英点开主播用户界面，看到头像旁边的私信按钮不由得笑出了声。刚才说打赏可以获得的联系方式又有什么用处呢，怎么可能指望这种网站的主播能透露自己平时真正的社交账号，想联系的话使用这个简陋网页自带的私信功能交流不就可以了。那到底该不该把刚才发现的事情说出口？道英在心里踌躇了几刻，无所谓地笑了笑。说出来的话会让事情变得更加有意思一些，只是见的第一面就完全识破了对方不想为人所知的小伎俩，这会让容容大惊失色的吧。并不是真的想给他什么难堪，但是观察他的反应的确会非常有趣，金道英很少被欺骗也很少会输，在这个平凡下午的猎艳经历里也会一如既往。他点开女孩的小猫头像，在聊天框里输下了这样一行字以后按下了发送。“容容其实，是男孩子没错吧？”

“你想要什么？”出乎意料的是，小猫头像的直播用户选择了秒回，并且使用这个充满慌张的回答将事实全盘托出。金道英推了推眼镜框，不由得在心里嗤笑了一声。居然连一句辩解都没有，在直播网站上以裸露肉体为卖点的色情女主播其实是个伪娘，如果把这样残酷的事实捅出去的话，很多死宅的内心会彻底崩溃吧，在崩溃以后，容容可能说不准会度过很长一段痛苦的日子。和网络上超级漂亮的色情女主播疑似一见钟情并且发现了可以足够威胁他的把柄，天底下哪能遇得上这么好的事，道英由衷地感谢愿意分享给他绿色通道入口的善良同学，为他平静到掀不起一点点波澜的生活注入了一剂强力兴奋剂。“并没有想要什么啦，想见你，可以吗？”


End file.
